Rafael's playthrough - Introduction
Quick Links This page has Prologue below. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Aka's route Megail's route Yarra's route Simon's route Ardford summit Chapter 3 Rafael367’s Annoyingly Completionist Walkthrough Prestart tip: Pushing F1 brings up the RPG Maker game menu. You can turn off the music and BGMs or sound effects here. RPG Maker has no volume control, so this may help if you like your own music. Potential game breaking bug warning: This game has a lot of scripted event cutscenes. If you're doing a replay of these, you'll probably be hitting Enter to skip through dialogue here. Be careful that you don't overdo it, as this can glitch out some of the scripted movements of characters. (E.g. - I went a bit too aggressive on the scene where Robin introduces us to her roommates and got Simon stuck in a wall and Robin stuck in a table). The game will lock up when this happens, and the only way to reestablish control is to close the process down and restart. Since the game is already in an unstable state when you force close it, this can break the .exe. I've had to reinstall it once or twice because of this. It will not harm your saved games, but it is kind of annoying having to copy your saves over to a new folder. (A note for cheaters: This walkthrough was done totally legit, which is why I tell you to get certain characters at certain times, not spend money at certain times, etc. However, Sierra Lee is not opposed to cheating, and neither am I. She has placed her messages in portions that you are not supposed to be able to complete with this in mind. This mainly refers to ProN and exp, with characters like the old man in Yhilin outskirts having new text. I did this walkthrough after I did a playthrough where I edited absolutely everything to streamline the game and check the consequences. There were very few if any. The Cheat Engine formula for anyone wanting to skip the grinds and just edit is n*2+1 for any value on the inventory or individual status screens, this is the same formula for any RPG Maker game made in any version from XP to VX Ace. If you edit the game, you won't gain some rewards like money in the Orcent arena fights, thus you will need to keep editing if you want everything.) Introduction I am gaming this walkthrough to achieve specific results with respect to stats and outcomes that you can see, but also outcomes and stats that you cannot see. You can raise affection later on, and you can also do a new playthrough to see scenes and outcomes that you may miss doing my walkthrough. I am also going to break with the Shopping guide somewhat and tell you when to buy specific items. If I didn't tell you explicitly to buy something, you should ideally put it off. You will run into some walls that are really down to luck or strategy, check the Bosses guide for help here. Now before you do anything else here, I want you to get into this habit: Make one save to be your "optimized" save, where you follow this walkthrough. At the end of each important part of the game, (and I'll let you decide what's important or not), make a save way down at the bottom of the list, starting at 99 and working your way up. These chapter saves should also be optimized for this guide. Any other save you make is a "playing around" save, where you can check out content I'm not advising you to do. Like having Simon nail all the prostitutes in Stineford to see their scenes, or watching what would happen if you did a particular NPC choice like getting Varia the opposite way. This way you don't miss being able to do stuff later on in the game, but still get to see everything else that happens earlier. Remember, you have 99 saves"and a bitch ain't one" - Jay Z, you've got a ton of room to play around. Prologue Withered Mountain You’ll notice here that your name is Kai. Any true South Park fan will take issue with this, as all dicks should be known as Scott. Kai is a lame overpowered asshole. Feel free to play him as such. My advice if you need any help here is as follows: You will find potions that Simon has gathered in a chest, you will also find other equipment in chests nearby. Try to avoid using potions here, and rely instead on Altina’s heal and ice spells. Succubus seem weak to ice as well as holy, as do spiders. You have 2 battles inside the fortress, so make sure you have enough mana on Kai to do at least 2 of your 50 mana AE attacks to soften up these groups. The lamia is not incredibly difficult, if Altina isn’t perma-stunned you should probably be able to do her in with just normal attacks and no potions. Simon just got Heroic Imitation, NEVER USE THIS SKILLSeriously, it’s absolutely terrible and your Stunning Blow does way more damage for less mana.. Now, BEFORE opening the door to the upper level, take off all of Altina and Kai's equipmentEquip Simon with the iron helmet if you have not., then enjoy the rest of this sequence. You can go ahead and play this boss battle to lose, you’re going to anyway. Conserve your potions, as money is a limited resource in the first part of the game. Try to keep them only for boss battles when your healer is otherwise occupied or down for the count! You probably haven't had anyone die on you yet, but keep in mind that dead party members and harem members outside of the party still get full exp. Continued on Chapter 1. References Category:Guides